jack x Raimundo ho god why'd it have to be him! Raijack
by dan the cupid
Summary: jack and raimundo get together in the most awesome way raijack jackxrai also i spelled shen gong wu like - shen gang wu so just so you know about that error please revew
1. Chapter 1

kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,

jacks plane  
summary jacks dad drags him to help poor people hmm wonder what happens next?

paring jack x raimundo they end up in the temple later it gets real funny

on this day in the summer, jack spicer has no choice but to spend time with his father "so why are we here again"  
said jack  
" well son, we're trying to bump up our social status, see if we act like we care for the poor,  
people will like us more. ( he whispered) and you might want too be takeing notes because one day you might be doing this without me" said m.r spicer with a proud tear in his eye to his son. "no offence dad, but this is really lame, and i'm going to be running an evil empire one day not running a company, plus" "shhhh someones coming to the door"said m.r spicer rudely interrupting his son. a woman about 6 feet opened the door. she was wearing what looked like an old green dress and a blue bandana on her head. "oh hello" she said. "hi you must be miss pedrosa" said jacks father as he shook the woman by the hand "that name rings a bell" thought jack but he pushed it off to the side and walked in the house along with his father. "thank's m.r spicer i can't tell you how much i appreciate this oh and you to jack" miss pedrosa said, as she sat down on her couch. "oh well we know how bad you have it and jack is just wonderful with kids he makes a great babysitter" said m.r spicer "BABAYSITTER!" said jack in shock. "yes jack you'll be baby babysitting for miss pedrosa" said m.r spicer forcing a smile in jack's direction "but!" jack didn't even get to finish his sentence before his father grabbed him by the arm "son can i talk to you for a moment" said m.r spicer with a smile as he dragged him to a corner of the room. jack just gave his father a less than satisfying look waiting for an explanation. "ok now son i know what your thinking, but i couldn't do it, besides i've already spent 19 years on you, why would i want to spend 4 weeks on a bunch of 8 snot nosed brats that aren't mine" his father said sweating. "and what makes you think i do!" said jack whispering. "look i'll buy you everything you want could you just do this for daddy please" said jacks father begging. jack took a long hard look at him then he let out a sign "fine but this is ganna cost you" said jack with a frown. "thanks son, thank you, thank you" his father said pulling him back to the couch. "is everything ok" miss pedrosa asked. "yes me and my son were just have a quick talk" said m.r spicer. "ok now jack heres a list of everything to do with the kids, my oldest son will be coming home soon to help you. he's here from out of town, he's been here for about two months now helping me with the groceries, i told him you were coming, but don't be surprised if he doesn't know your name  
sooo you'll have to introduce your self" she said as she quickly packed her bag's while handing jack the list

"ok well see you later son me and miss pedrosa have to get going " his father said giving his son a hug and walking out the door. "bye jack and thanks again for this" miss pedrosa said waving at jack as she left as well. jack took a sec to sit their on the couch and thin he stood up and started heading for the kitchen. "wow i can't believe i got stuck with this job well at least i'll have help" said jack as he was reaching for a carton of milk. jack had changed his wardrobe though out the years his hair was long went down his back, he wore it in a pony tail. he still had his black trench coat except he wore it unbuttoned,he had on a long red shirt on under it and had on dark jeans and he still wore goth make up,but other than nothing or no one els really changed. jack made his way back to the couch thinking about how these four weeks were ganna suck!. "wonder what the losers are doing at this time" he thought as he took a drink of the milk.  
jack also he had an issue lately, he was beginning to fill very confused about his sexuality. this all started about a year ago when his father dragged him on a trip much like to day. he ended up doing house work for some woman but ended up kissing her son on the floor when he got close enough to him, which also ended in a failed friendship between jack and the kid. jacks first real friend,or so he thought any way . jack still doesn't know why he kissed him, he had only ben their for two weeks. jack liked girls but he also found that boy attractive or did he? now he was questioning him self. it was bothering him, he couldn't talk to his mom or dad about it because he already knew how they felt about those types of people, he couldn't talk to wuya because well first of all she couldn't be trusted with his secret she'd tell every bad guy and super villain their was to tell and he'd be even more of a laughing stalk then he already was, plus he'd just die if any of the xiaolin warriors ever found out! "speaking of them they where supposed to be at home this month or on vacation or something like that." he thought and continued thinking just thin he heard the door knob of the front door start turning "that must be the help" jack thought. the door opened but he couldn't see the person's face but it looked like the boy was struggling with the groceries, "oh hay do you need some help" jack asked the kid as he went over and grabbed a bag. the kid looked up at him and jack couldn't believe who is was and neither could the kid, jack took two steps back "raimundo!?" jack said a bit confused and surprised. "jack spicer!" raimundo quickly assumed his position of attack. "hay man hold up" jack said in a week voice as he backed up and tripped over his feet. "why are you here!" raimundo demanded. "i-im baby sitting my dad dragged me here, please not the face" said jack putting his hands over his  
face.

"wate your the dude baby sitting!" said raimundo "oh great their gose my vacation" raimundo said angry . "hay being stuck here with you is no walk in the park ether" said jack, getting up from the floor. raimundo let out a sigh and plumed down on the couch "look im just here because of my dad, honestly i don't want to be here especially with a loser like you, how about we call it a truce until i leave what do you say." said jack in a more pissed of mood than he already was " deal" said raimundo looking up at jack. "so where am i supposed to sleep" said jack. you'll be sleeping here" said raimundo referring to the couch. jack huffed as he went to go get a blanket and a pillow for the next four weeks jack and raimundo got to know each other it was ruff at frist with all the insults and the backhanded and narky comments but then it became easier for them to with stand one another they weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemy's nether. one day during the week while they were sitting on raimundos back porch they started a conversation. "done with the laundry" raimundo asked jack. "yes i washed,dried and folded every one of your brother's and sister's clothes" said jack being cocky. "you know having you around here hasn't been half bad" said raimundo smiling "ya you too, your not as lame as i thought you were"  
said jack smirking. "it's kinda nice getting away from everything, the training, the showdowns," raimundo said happily. "ya no 1,000 year old hang yelling at you plus its nice to get away from my problems"said jack walking into the kitchen and getting a box of cereal raimundo followed him.. "problems?" asked raimundo. "ya but i'd rather not talk about it" said jack poring the cereal into a bowl. raimundo was about to say ok and go on with his natural born life but the look on jacks face became sadder than usual and raimundo couldn't help but fill sorry for him. "you know dude it's good to have somebody to talk to, friend or enemy" said raimundo. "look you wouldn't understand anyway, your too young" said jack using any excuse he could. "jack im one year younger than you" said raimundo looking a bit aggravated. "well its nothing, just forget i mentioned it" said jack reaching for the milk. "it'll make you fill better if you talk about it" said raimundo pushing his luck. "well, ok, i guess it couldn't hurt,BUT AS LONG AS YOU NEVER TELL ANYONE EVER!" jack yelled. "ok, i won't" said raimundo backing up a little with the palms of his hands facing jack. "well,see i had this friend, who, i was very close to" "WATE YOU HAD A FRIEND, WHEN!"said raimundo surprised, interrupting jack. jack gave raimundo an evil look. "sorry, as you where saying, hehe" raimundo said giving a worried smile. "like i was saying i had a friend I was very close to, and I ended up ruining the friendship." jack said sadly "you ruin a friendship?, na you just betrayed us several times and left us for dead about a million" said raimundo sarcastically. jack gave raimundo a glare "haha really funny , but for your information it was none of those things this time, how i ruined it was I ended up kissing this person so jokes on you" jack said a bit happy with him self, thinking he had beat raimundo in what ever game they were playing. "oh, im sorry dude sounds like you really liked her" raimundo said sitting down at the kitchen table with jack. "oh, ya her" said jack lying through his teeth.

suddenly they heard a knock at the door "i'll get it said raimundo" he opened the door and a tall man in a suit with short red hair was standing in front of him "umm can i help you" raimundo asked the man. "hi im looking for my son, do you know were he is" said the man with big happy smile on his face. "im sorry but i think you,v got the rong house" raimundo said, and just as he was about to close the door the man put his foot in it "no, my dear boy you see im m.r spicer of spicer inc." raimundo gave a shocking look "this is jacks dad" he thought. "oh your jacks dad he's here he's" said raimundo before he was shoved aside by jacks father "thanks kid" said the man as he barged in the house like it was his. raimundo gave an aggravated look. jack was about too take his first bit of the cereal when he heard a familiar voice call his name "jacky boy, were are you son" said m.r spicer in the most delightful way "no it couldn't be" thought jack. but he was standing at the kitchen door, it was jack's dad. "hay jack guess what i have great news" m.r spicer said smiling " dad what are you doing here i still have two days left! " asked jack surprised to see his father " aaa son why would you wanna stay in this dump when you can come back home with me, mis pedrosa will be back home to night" he said smiling bright. raimundo then stepped into the kitchen. jack's father then took notice of him and handed him a note "whats this" asked raimundo "oh ya, kid this is for you, your mother wanted me to give it to you. its from the Xiaolin temple or what ever, its about the she ga boo" jack's father said waving it in raimundos face" "it's pronounced shen gang wu dad" said jack getting mad considering he had told his father about the shen gang wu at least 500 times in the last 8 years. raimundo opened the letter and this is what it said " chase young, shen gang wu, losing battle, HELP! sincerely signed dojo..." "oh on,  
i gatta get back to the temple!" said raimundo in a panic "hay man, you ok?" asked jack "no, omi, kimiko, and clay are losing to chase young in a showdown! and i gotta get their fast! " said raimundo. jack took a sec to think and i mean really think "well if you want my dad can drop you off at the temple" said jack smiling. "i can" said jacks father, his smile quickly turning into a frown. "yes you can remember you owe me one" said jack smiling at his father "fine i guess i could take your friend down their" said jack's dad crossing his arms in dissatisfaction. "oh really thanks!..., wate whats the catch " said raimundo eyeing jack "catch, what do ya mean?" asked jack.  
"come on spicer i know you never help anyone with out it benefiting you in some way" said raimundo. "well this time their is no catch, really im just trying to be nice" said jack but now jack was starting to think about it, he had never done this before with anyone, so why raimundo an enemy of his, his thoughts were soon interrupted by raimundo's voice "ok jack i'll take it but know i still don't trust you" said raimundo. jack gave a small smile and with that they headed out the door


	2. Chapter 2

shen gong wu-  
jxr ch. 2 what a day  
on m.r spicers jet plane jack and raimundo sat in front of each other. they both had not said anything to each other since they had taken their set. "you know jack, i really appreciate this" said raimundo putting his hand behind his head as he looked to the floor. "ya, don't mention it" said jack giving him a smile "so i guess we're enemy's again after this" added jack. "ya" said raimundo frowning a bit "hay for the record its been fun hanging out with you" said jack "ya you to" said raimund starting to smile "hay son we're almost at the temple" said m.r spicer. "well i guess this is my stop" said raimundo standing up "ya, better be ready because im going to win next time we see each other" said jack standing up as well, giving raimundo a cocky smirk. "ya you wish" said raimundo nudging jack on the shoulder. suddenly the jet jumped which threw jack off balance. trying not to fall jack grabbed raimundo's shirt and they both went down together. "sorry boys the landing was a bit rogue" yelled jacks father. "hay watch it old man" yelled jack back to his dad a bit angry. "sorry..." said jack looking down at raimundo, jack started to turn red , he was about 2 inches away from raimundo's face and he was gripping raimundo's shirt "hay jack umm, could you get off" said raimundo sounding a little uncomfortable. "oh ya, sorry" said jack getting up real fast,turning an even more red than his face was originally. raimundo got up "well see you later" said raimundo extending a hand to jack smiling. jack took it and proceeded to give him a hand shake and smiled back "bye loser" he said then they ended their hand shake and raimundo quickly got off the plane the door closed and jack sat back down in his set, "ok now its off to the house" said jacks father smiling. "ya" replayed jack kinda sadly

raimundo ran back to the temple "master fung i need to" he yelled as he ran inside but he stopped when he saw clay, kimiko, and omi siting at the table eating their clothes were soaking wet "little late partner"  
said clay ringing out his hat " rai where were you" said kimiko as water was dripping down her face. "WHERE WERE YOU INDEED, we got our rear ends kicked down and up in kingdom kum" said omi who was flaring his arms in an angry and displeased way. "i think you mean 'we got our buts kicked up and down to kingdom kum" said raimundo correcting omi. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR CORRECTING" yelled omi. "ok,ok im sorry i was late i did my best getting here" said raimundo as he took a set beside clay "you all should not be upset at raimundo, for right now we all must put our energy into finding the rest of the shen gong wu" master fung said facing omi "ya master fung's right if wuya and chase get their hands on the other wu it could be a real disaster" said dojo "well at lest your back on the saddle" clay said smiling at raimundo "well my youg dragon's it is time to go to bed, i will see you all in the morning" said master fung as he left the room. "master fung said it best, im beat i'll see you guys in the morning " said kimiko following right behind master fung. "yes i suppose it is time to as they say be hitting the hay" said omi yawning. "come little partner you look more tired than a horse after its been pulling plow" said clays walking with omi to their bed's "good night raimundo" called omi before he left the room" good night guys" said raimundo

mean while at jacks house "jack you have a visitor!" yelled his mother, "oh who could it be now i just got home" he walked up the steps and opened the door. "wuya" he said kinda surprised."ho hi jack" she said smiling ever so wickedly. jack quickly let out a frown and said "what do you want thought you were all buddy buddy with chase now" "oh i still am i just need to barrow a few shen gong wu" she said smiling. "fine what ever its down stairs in the volt help your self witch" "thanks jack " she said as she walked down the stairs and into jacks lab. jack sat down at the kitchen table wateing for wuya to get the wu and go. "wonder what raimundo's doing right now kinda wish we could hang out again" jack said to him self he heard foot steps coming up and soon wuya appeared carrying as much wu as she could,  
wuya was getting ready to say some smart remarks about how jack has no back bone or how hes the world biggest loser but she noticed the sad look on his face , and some where deep deep deep deep and i mean really deep down in wuya's heart she felt kinda bad for betraying him so many time's as much as she hate to admit it she did care for jack a little, some where deeep DEEEEP deep deep way way deep down in her cold black heart. she let out an annoyed sigh "jack you can join me and chase for the show down tomorrow if you want" she said looking to the side "really!" jack said excited"yes BUT DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME its bad enough you have to come, try not to make an idiot out of your self " she said as thin she left closing the door behind her.

next day "HAY KIDS GET UP i-its time the shen gong wu is revealing its self" everyone jumped up as usual and gathered around dojo "what is it" asked omi. "its the ring of affection" he said opening the scroll as the picture moved like a movie. "whats it do" kimiko added. "well the ring can sense the fillings of any person wearing it if say the this person is in love with someone or want's to be close to a family member or a loved one the ring create's a situation where they can get close to said person but in the rong hands the ring can also create unconditional love making the wearer of the ring very dangerous" said dojo "but why is that dangerous isn't that a good thing" asked raimudo "well ya but only if its of free will, in the rong hands its been known to make innocent people become basically slaves to the person wearing it" dojo said finishing his sentence. "oh wow talk about loving blindly" said kimiko. "ok we have no time to wast" dojo transformed "hop on kids" they all got on dojo and rode off

"spicer if you don't move your elbow from my side im going to have you for breakfast" said chase pushing jack to the side "well its not my fault why'd the shen gong wu have to be in a stupid cave anyway its dark,cold and damp" said jack. "go home if you don't like it jack" said wuya "sorry i'll just be quite" jack said giving in it was pointless to argue with wuya. "stupid old bit-" just the before jack could finish his sentence he fell through a whole under ground" AAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed in his usual girl scream. it startled chase and wuya and they quickly turned around "great where did spicer go" asked chase "it looks like he fell" said wuya standing over the hole jack just fell through " this is turning out to be a real pain, why did you invite him" chase said slapping his hand to his head in anger and frustration . "look we'll just find jack,get the wu and get out of here" said wuya chase breathed "ok" he said and they continued forward.

"so this is the entrance "asked clay looking down a dark hole along with omi, kimiko and raimundo" kinda creepy don't you think dude" said raimundo to dojo. oh iv been here plenty of times before their's nothing to worried about. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all of them jump back at once. "umm what was that scream" asked kimiko. "probably the wind or something" dojo said nervously. "ok gang let's go" said dojo, raimundo was the first to go in and the others followed behind him. jack landed on his back which knocked the air out of him. "oh man where am i" he choked out. he sat up and saw a small ring with a pink stone in the middle "OH I FOUND IT!" he said jumping up with excitement. "i can't believe it" he grabbed it and put it on his finger it fit like a glove. "wuya and chase are gonna be so proud of me" thought jack.  
"ok now to find them" he said to him self as turned around. he stopped all he saw was a pit black tunnel heading no where he could see. he gulp as fate would have it jack was completely afraid of the dark. "suck it up don't be a wimp, nows a time to prove yourself" he told him self and started walking. "ok just think of something to keep you busy" jack told him self trying not to lose his cool"ok umm food i love putting puttings great, umm putting makes me think of lunch ok lunch makes me think of school which makes me think of girls speaking of which lesa lang has a nice chest dubble d's what else do you like about lesa, soft skin, long eye lashes, and her lips look soft and kissable much like raimundo's when im talking to him" jack stopped he became very wide eyed "did i just think that" he said out loud "no,no,no he's an enemy, i'v hated him along with those xiaolin loser's for years, their's no way, im not attracted to raimundo" jack said to himself thin he leaned against the cave wall and put his hand on his forehead trying to think clearly but he was speechless and surprised he couldn't believe that he said that. all of a sudden the ring turned bright pink and then it glew brighter than any light jack had seen before and it shoot what looked like a light up into the cave jack fell backward not expecting what had happened at all.

so kimiko how was your break "omi asked as they were walking down the tunnel "great me and my family went to the the Bahamas, me and dad surfed the entire time, it was really nice to see him not swamped with work and meeting's what about you omi" kimiko asked "no breaks for me i stayed with master fung and dojo and trained very hard, but we also sat down and watched tv and drank coco half the time it was as they say greater than with red fruits on a cold frozen treat" "i think you mean better a cheery sunday little buddy" added clay. "yes that, oh and i take it yours was better than a bird yelling in the morning" omi asked "it's a rooster crowing in the morning and it was alright me and pa went fishing and me and jesse played with in the pig pin" clay replied what about you raimundo clay added. "well mine was fun but strange" said raimudo. "strange how?" asked kimiko "well actually i had a little run in with jack on my break" said raimundo. everyone but raimundo stopped "jack, jack spicer" dojo said in surprize. kimiko clay and omi were kinda surprized too. "ya his dad volunteered him to help the less fortunate and he ended up with my family he's really kinda cool to hang out with once you get past the wineing, crying, and complaining" raimundo said kinda giving a smile just thin a pink light dashed up the side of the cave raimundo was standing on. raimundo slipped and fell "AAAAAAAAAA!" "RAIMUNDO!" dojo yelled as he grabbed part of his shirt but it didn't help at all seeing as how it pulled dojo along down with him so not only at this moment and time was raimundo falling down a dark pit wich seemed to have no end dojo was right their along side him


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guys about the misspelled angree its ment to be angry  
jxr ch 3- xiaolin showdown  
tangle web comb-third arm sash-mantis flip coin-changing chopsticks

jack sat their on the cave ground wondering what the heck just happened. all of a sudden he heard two loud AAAAAAAAAAAAS! getting closer and closer to him it sounded as if it was coming from the ceiling, just thin raimundo and dojo fell threw the top "aooowwwch!" raimundo said "hay raimundo" dojo said in a kind of out of breath way "dojo are you ok" asked raimundo "i will be as soon as you get of me" dojo said crushed "oh sorry" raimundo said quickly getting up "raimundo!" jack said in shock and disbelief. "jack what are doing down here" asked raimundo a bit surprised " "uuuuuuu, ummmm i-i fell" jack answered quickly, he didn't like this situation at all. why of all places did raimudo have to fall here especially at a time like this. "dude you fell to, hay wate if your here than that mean's ether chase or wuya's here too" raimundo said to jack "actually im with both of them and guess what loser i also found this" jack said holding up the ring gloating. "that's the ring of affection" said raimundo "yap and i found it all by my self must fill pretty bad to an even bigger loser than me" jack said standing tall and proud "wate" jack added as he realized what he just said. "well jack looks like i'll just have to take it from you then won't i" raimundo said "bring it on xiaolin loser, my third arm sash against your mantis flip coin" said jack with a cocky smile "your on xialin" "hold on their kids you might wannna take a rain check" said dojo interrupting raimudo  
"this isn't the safest place to have a showdown, let's get out of here first"dojo said with a worried look on his face. "ya your right i'd rather do it where i can see better anyway" raimundo added. raimundo and dojo started walking "jack you coming" asked raimundo "uuuu uuumm i'll just stay here" jack said turning around. dojo and raimundo both gave jack a funny look. "w-what!" jack asked. "nothing just as i remember your afraid of the dark" dojo answered "ya usually you'd be all whinnying and screaming to me or dojo by now saying please save me " said raimundo smiling and giving jack a cocky look "ya well im older now and i'v grown up a little" jack said trying to sound convincing . just then a tiny pebble fell from the cave ceiling making a small nose, jack jumped up in the air and graded dojo pulling him in front of his face "please don't let it eat me!" jack said shaking with terror. raimundo burst out laughing "shut up!" jack snapped as he put dojo on the ground and stood up dusting him self off. "come on jack" raimundo said still giggling as he started walking down the cave tunnel jack and dojo soon followed behind him.

"RAIMUNDO, DOJOOOOO" yelled omi. "omi you might want to tone it down a little" said kimiko "ya you might just start a cave in" clay said putting a hand on omi's shoulder "i know i just wish we could find them" said omi kind sad. "oh come on it's dojo and rai they'll be ok" said kimiko "you really think so"asked omi "ya little buddy rai's a pretty strong guy" said clay walking a head./ "were is it, this map isn't making any sense" yelled wuya in anger "come on lets go back out side" chase said as he started walking the other way "what why?" asked wuya "we might can get a better clue by going out side and looking at the structure of this mountain and we just might even find that wimp spicer as well" he answered.

jack, raimundo and dojo were walking down the cave jack was trying his best to keep his distance and not think about what he had thought just 40 minuets before raimundo and dojo came into the pitcher. "ok jack keep it cool its just like any other time one of the dwebs saved you" he said to him self inside his head "JACK WATCH OUT!" yelled raimudo. raimundo quickly grabbed jacks arm and pushed him up against the cave wall getting him out the way of a swinging booby trap it was a hug log that would have smashed jack to pieces. "wow that was close" said dojo looking up at jack and raimundo.  
"ya way to close, you ok jack" asked raimundo still holding jack up against the wall, jack turned bright red and shoved raimundo to the ground thin backed up a little he had a surprised, confused and dazed look on his face "hay what the heck spicer" raimundo said standing up "i just saved your neck dude" raimundo added giving jack an angry look. "i-im sorry thanks for saving me, lets just keep walking now" jack quickly and nervously spat out of his mouth. it took raimundo and dojo by surprise because jack always had an insult or some excuse he never said thank you or im sorry to raimundo or his friends. raimundo and dojo were expecting something like "get off me" or "watch it loser" or "you were invading my space" never im sorry or thank you. raimundo gave jack a look of confusion. "jack are you ok your acting strange" raimundo said "i-im fine now lets just keep going im getting hungry" said jack as he went on a head. raimundo and dojo gave each other a look and continued to walk. soon after 30 minuets of walking they found the exit to out side "come on loser let's get on with the show down" jack said as they walked to the middle of what looked like a valley. him and raimundo got in the middle of the field. "jack are you ready to do this" raimudo said less enthusiastic thin last time "ya " jack replayed "xiaolin showdown" hey both said in unison. just as the land moved, bent, and changed  
chase and wuya came out of a separate hole in the mountain. "hay guys did you hear that" asked kimiko "sound's like a showdown which can only mean one thing" said omi "raimundo " clay said finishing omi's sentence , he busted a hole in the cave wall leading to the filed that jack and raimundo were fighting in "look up thier it's raimundo and jack" said kimiko "well look who it is" omi,clay, and kimiko all looked to the left and saw wuya and chase standing just a few feet away from them "great what are doing here" kimiko asked. "it should be obvious by now" said wuya smiling evilly. "please rai's ganna kick jacks but like usual and we'll end up with that wu" said clay "yes prepare to be defeated" omi said smiling "don't be so sure jack mite not be as strong as raimundo but he dose have a good chance at winning" said chase smiling "ya well see" said kimiko.

"third arm sash" jack cried as the sash extended and caught the tip of a bolder leading up to the ring, they were racing up the mountain who ever got the ring first won and so far jack was ahead thin raimundo called out "mantis flip coin" and jumped on jacks head which pushed him back on his but "hay" jack called "gatta do better than that spicer" yelled raimundo below him as he smiled a im ganna win look at jack " jack stood up and once again and yelled "third arm sash!" only this time it reached the tip of were the ring was but do to jacks timing as raimundo was jumping through the air the sash knocked the coin out his hand and this was not a good thing considering they were already at a dangerously high height. and as gravity would have it raimundo fell "AAAAAA!" raimundo yelled "RAIMUNDO!" yelled omi, caly, kimiko and dojo all together as they watched their friend fall to his death wuya and chase stared in surprized they both knew that that was a fall that would kill a man. jack with out thinking jumped off the cliff just as raimundo fell his way, he caught raimundo holding on to him tightly, jacks back was facing the ground and his head facing the sky . this time jack yelled at the top of his lungs "THIRD ARM SASH!" the sash caught the ring on one of it's claws by mistake but caught the mountain and slid violently down the gray rock . it was just enough to slow down the fall and jack once again found him self on his back with the breath knocked out of him only this time he was shaking with fear. seeing all that just happened wuya,chase,omi,kimiko, dojo and clay stood their dumb struck completely in shock at raimundo's fall and even more in shock at the fact that jack saved him "did jack just save raimundo's life" asked chase not completely believing what he had just seen. "their's only one way to find out" said dojo as he hurry to were jack and raimundo had fell everyone followed behind dojo to the seen.

raimundo put his arms on the ground and lifting him self up just a little above jacks body. he stopped and looked around and realized what had just happend, and realizing that jack, jack spicer had just saved his life he out of every one who had just seen it, he was more in shock in aw in surprise( if that were even possible) than he could ever believe. just as he was looking down at jack and jack looking up at him wide eyed even more than last time. all raimundo could pull out of his mouth was "did that just happen?" just as raimundo said that dojo and the other's came around the corner "raimundo" called omi, jack shoved raimundo off of him even harder than the last time practically slamming his body to the ground, picked up the ring and started to walk to his ship that was only about ten feet away, raimund grabbed his arm and said "hay wate i " "DON'T TOUCH ME!" jack screamed and jerking his arm out of raimundo's grip. "here" said jack giving the ring to chase with out even looking at him or stopping. he got in the ship pushed a few buttons and flew away.

on jacks ride home he about flew in to a wind mile and the side of a mountain his head was racing so fast he couldn't even focus. "what was that about, why did i jump, did i really just risk my life trying to save raimundo's , i don't like raimundo not like that any way im a guy he's a guy we're both boy's, i can't have a crush on him i mean ok yes i find him a little attractive but" jack stopped thinking for a second "OH MY GOD I FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE!" he yelled out loud. he banged his head on his dash bored and keep it their. "why did it have to be him of all people, why not sally, dave, louis, heck even kimiko would have been better at least it wouldn't have been weird and creepy" he said to him self kinda wishing he still had a thing for kimiko. he lifted his head and looked out the window and saw his house not to far away he landed and walked inside his house,down to his lab and into his room he sat on his bed and just fell backwards landing on it's soft exterior. "this is bad sooooo bad, i can't let any one know, oh no, no one can find out, im already the laughing stalk of the whole evil community, and if wuya or chase or any one of those xiaolin losers were to find out i can't even imagine what they'd say, they'd probably think im an even bigger freak than they do now" jack said to himself "i'll just stay away for a while until all this blows over and i'll do my art work and build robots to get my mind off of things" said jack as he turned over to the side where his stuff was supposed to be. thin he remembered he took his back pack to chases place and forgot to bring it home "great tomorrow's monday, i'll just have to go get it" he said getting up he went up stairs and walked back out side and got back it his ship. "this whole day has been stupid" said jack push the lift off button.

soon jack arrived at chases "hay chase open up i left my stuff here" jack yelled the door opened and jack walked inside. chase was sitting on his throne and wuya was at his side holding the ring "hay chase i left my backpack here, you remember where i put it" asked jack. chase got up from his throne and walked down to jack, one of chases big cat's had jack's backpack in his mouth and it followed him down and put the backpack down at jack's feet "so spicer" chase started of " what was that unexpected display of courage and kindness today jack, it's very unlike you to help, let alone save one of the xiaolin dragons" chase said giving jack a look that said what the fuck is up with you. "look i gave you the stupid ring just leave me alone and let me go home" said jack as he started to walk away. this took chase by surprize and only raised more question's in chases mind, chase always had an explanation or reason why some one acted some way or did something he always knew what someone was thinking but this time he coud not come up with a thing and jack spicer the one who had followd him around like a lost puppy since the day he meet him was telling him to leave him alone. wuya was still at chases throne and she was even in question, this was not normal for jack "ok jack whats going on with you" she said walking down to join chase "nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway" he said turning back around. she gave a look at chase and chase just shrugged his shoulders "well you wanna join us for another showdown, i mean out of dumb luck you won this one as long as you don't screw up like you always do you can stay " she said "no if you don't mind im not going to do any showdowns for a while just leave me alone untill then ok, im going leave now" jack said walking out the door of chases place. "ok that was weird" said wuya "that was more then just weird, that was unnatural" said chase pondering

"jack, jack spicer"master fung replied in question . "yes it was stranger than a cat chase'in a dog" said clay "ya and after he saved me, he pushed me to the ground and then when i tried to talk to him he screamed at me not to touch him and walked away" said raimundo "that is indeed strange" said master fung "so master fung what do you think's going on" asked kimkio "well one can not be certain" said master fung "ho maybe jack has finally seen the light and has turned to the way of good" said omi happily. " to be honest omi you may be right but i still don't know, it is very unlike jack to do such a thing, what i would recommend is going over to jack's house and asking him your self's if your so concerned about it" said master fung. "well guy's what do you think" asked kimiko. "well i don't mind if ya'll don't " said clay. "let's do it after all jack did save our friend" said omi. "ya ok im in" said raimundo


	4. Chapter 4

jxr- 4  
xiaolin showdown  
tangle web comb-third arm sash-mantis flip coin-changing chopsticks

the next morning jack got out of bed and made him some breakfast it had been three day's after he saved raimundo's life and found out he had a crush on raimundo, a secret he had been keeping from him self with denial, he ate it and went back to lay down in his bed, he lied their staring out his window no madder what he did he couldn't get his mind of raimundo or the fact he had a crush on him and that crush was starting to turn into a problem,when he was building another one of his jack bot's he tried to keep the thought from coming up "raimundo has such nice hair i wonder what it would fill like if i ran my finger's threw it, no, darn it, just focus on something els" he told him self but it was no use "raimundo looks so hot when he's working in the sun, NO STOP" he yelled at him self. "i can't keep doing this, i am considering making a brain eraser, if only their wasn't a 50, 50 chance of it killing me. why couldn't it be someone els, why am i the one who has to like boy's in that way, why couldn't my stupid brain stick to girls, but no they weren't enough i needed to like boy's to. this suck's" jack said looking of to the side "hay jaaacckkk!" yelled m.r spicer "coming dad" jack yelled back "now what does he want" said jack getting up and walking back up stairs. "hay son so how's it going" asked m.r spicer in his suit about to walk out the door "not going that well, umm dad can we talk" asked jack "oh sorry jack not now im on my way to a meeting" said m.r spicer. "oh but you could wash the dishes k, thanks son" said jack's father as he quickly walked out the door. "thanks dad,great talk" jack said sarcastically, jack walked over to the sink and got started on the dishes he finished about 30 minuets latter and went back down the stairs and layed on his bed "well it can't get any worse than this" he said. "knock on the door" said omi "ya why don't you do it" said raimundo "because you know him better anyway" said omi "hear i'll do it" said kimiko. just as jack was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on the door "great who could that be" he said getting back up the stairs and walking to the door, he opened it and to his luck raimundo, kimiko, omi and clay were all their "well howdy partner, ya mind if we drop in for a sec" asked clay. jack just stood their "WHY ARE THEY HERE!" he screamed in his head. raimundo waved his hand in front of jack's face "hello earth to jack" he added. "o-oh ya come in" jack said moving out of the way, all of the xiaolin dragons walked in "you guy's can take a set in the living room" jack said looking down shyly at the floor. they all sat down on the couch. and jack took a set in the love set in front of them a glass table filled the space in between them. "so what bring's you loser's to my house" asked jack. "well jack we have been quite curious about your behavior" said omi. "umm ya and we just wanted to if you were doing ok" said kimiko. "what do you mean im doing just fine" said jack looking of the the side "well see, you haven't been acting like your self" said clay "ya you'v been acting really strange even dojo noticed dude" said raimundo jack looked up at raimundo and couldn't help but think "it's nice to hear raimundos voice again and i am kinda glad they care about me a little" jack said giving an unconscious smile but that smile quickly faded when he realized what he was doing "well i don't know what your talking about and if your not here to beat me up, you need to leave" said jack "jack stop acting like you don't know anything , first you want me and dojo to leave you in the dark then i save you and instead of giving me an insult you say your sorry to me, then during the show down you save my life and when i go and try and thank you about it you tell me not to touch you and walk away with out gloating something's up with you and we wanna know what it is" raimundo demanded.

"well it's non of your business and even if i wanted to tell you which i don't, i couldn't, SO LEAVE!" jack yelled as he got up and walked to the door of the lab, now raimundo was angry he had the nerve to yell at him and wouldn't even give him an explanation. raimundo walked in front of jack and stopped him by extending his arm in front of him "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY!" he yelled. jack pushed raimundo to the side "JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled jack from the bottom of the stairs. "umm raimundo i think you should breathe and"" be quite omi" raimundo snapped as he followed jack down to his lab "DUDE JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG! " yelled raimundo. "NO NOW LEAVE" jack yelled back. raimundo out of anger pushed jack onto the wall he had his shoulders pined with his hands "JUST TELL ME!" raimundo yelled once more. jack slammed raimundo on to the bed and screamed "NO!" raimundo stopped because he realized that this was not just another beat jack up to get answer out him, jack was serious and he was willing to fight to keep what ever it was he was keeping from him and the other's. jack looked down at raimundo and looked into his eyes and with out realizing it he started to lean. "what is he doing?" raimundo thought. jack started to close his eye and open his mouth a little and as he got closer to raimundo's face the more raimundo began to realize what jack was getting ready to do "hay raimundo, jack you guys ok down their" asked clay standing at the top of the stairs. jack stopped and stood up, jack slowly backed himself up against his wall and put his hand to his head as if he was checking his temperature, he was breathing heavily "was i really just about to!" he said desperately and loud enough to were raimundo could hear, raimundo's face screamed confusion . jack looked up at raimundo he grabbed him by the arm, dragged him up stairs and through him out of his lab "hay jack i" but clay couldn't even finish his sentence before jack slammed the door in his face. they all heard the door lock. "guy's i think it's time to go" said kimiko sadly. "yes i, uuu think you are right let us leave" said omi with his head down. they all came out of jack's house, raimundo looked back he didn't know what to think anymore none of it made any sence. "come on raimudo it is over, let us leave him be for now" omi said in a sad voice. "so i take it, it went well" said dojo smiling "just take us home" said kimkio "oh so not well hu... sorry kid's" dojo said as they all hopped on and dojo flew away. jack heard dojo fly off and fell asleep.

"jack come up for dinner" said his mother knocking on his lab door "im not hungry " jack yelled "come on hunny you've been down their for three day's" she called "i told you im not hungry just put it in the fridge, i'll eat it later" he yelled back. just then jack's dad walked in the door "hi hunny" he took a whiff "oh what you cooking, smells great" he said kissing his wife "oh hellen i'v got great new's, i just got promoted, im ganna be a guest on this new take show called alien in the morning and guess where their airing in tokyo" said m.r spicer "that's wonderful clarck but hunny"she said "were's jack i wanna give that boy a hug" he said smiling "well hunny that's really something i wanna talk to you about, jack's been in his room for three day's and i can't seem to get him to come out"she said worried. "really humm i wonder if it has anything to do with that thing he tried to talk to me about" said jack's father "oh well maybe its just a teenage phase" m.r spicer added smiling. "what thing" ms spicer said. "oh it's nothing" said m.r spicer trying to end the conversation, because he knew where this was heading "clarck" she said kinda angry "ok, our son wanted to talk to me a few day ago and i had a meeting to go to so i didn't have time" he said."clarck he's your son, that's it you need to take more of an interest in him,your taking him with you to that thing tomorrow" she said angry. "but hun this is important and beside's what if he doesn't want to come" he said trying to win the argument. "your son should be more important and if he doesn't want to thin you make him get off his but and come with you!" she yelled walking up stairs to her bed room.

the next morning at the temple raimudo was still trying to figure out what was rong with jack, "was he going to- no i mean jack can be kinda flamboyant some time's but he's never been into that kind of thing has he?- no, im just imagining things that's to crazy even for me to believe" raimundo said to him self. "hay rai dojo found a new shen gong wu in tokyo we have to go" said kimiko "ok im coming" said raimundo as he left the room. while dojo and the other's were on thier way to tokyo chase and wuys were already their " so chase when we fined the smile of fate i'll have my powers back right" said wuya smiling at chase and batting her eye's "im only giving you a small amount  
of your powers back not all of them, im not stupid, you should consider your self lucky that you have your body" chase said with a ferm tone "ya, ya ok whatever" she said displeased. "i can't believe im saying this but i kinda miss jack breathing down my neck every five minuets" said wuya. "don't tell any one this but i do to, i still don't know why he refused to go on a showdown with us, that is what worries me the most" said chase thinking. "ho so now your worried about jack spicer the person you clam is like an insect under your shoe" wuya said smiling a soft light hearted smile and a she let out a giggle "you let any one know i'll kill you in most slow and painful way i can imagine" said chase with out even a hit of a smile or happiness on his face."ok, my lips are sild" she said still smiling.

"so what are we looking for again" asked omi. "the smile of fate" dojo said. "funny running into you dwebs here" said a familiar voice coming from behind them "katnappe!"kimiko said. "what are you doing here" asked clay. "just here for a little shen gang wu you" she answered. "we'er here for the the same thing you are" said raimundo  
"wanna make dill" said katnappe "what do you mean dill" asked kimiko. "i know exactly where the shen gong wu is if you let me tag along with your little party, i'll show you where it's at" she said smiling. "why would you want to do that we'er not stupid" said kimiko "ya this sounds a afle lot like a trap" said clay "it's not you see i heard hannibal bean and pandababa were going to be here to night as well so, i just though if i don't go with you guy's i'll have less of a chance of winning if im fighting alone , if that is the five of you aren't their to distract them" said katnappe as she spun her whiskers around her finger. "fine you have made your self a dill" said omi shaking katnappe's hand. so their they all were with katnappe tagging alone with them, raimundo was still thinking about jack and then he had a wonderful idea maybe he could talk to katnappe he could finally know whats wrong with jack she knew his parents, and was most likely the only one who went to see him. luckly she was pretty far up ahead, and he slowly made it up next to katnappe "so" he started of "how's jack been doing" he said "why do you wanna know?" she asked wondering what he was up to "just wanting to know" he said quietly. "well i don't know i haven't really talked to him lately" she said as they were walking. "im ganna ask you a question but its ganna sound pretty umm strange" raimundo said. "ok" katnappe said her full attention was on raimundo now as she was extremely curious to know what he was about to say. "is, umm, how do i put this, is jack on the other side of the tree" he asked her  
"what" she said confused. "ok does he play for the other team" he said still not wanting to come right out and say it "raimundo i still don't know what your trying to say" she said still not getting it " is he well, is he into guy's and not girls like does he like guy's the way he's supposed to like girls" he asked. katnappe took a look of what the fuck on her face then she said " why are, are you interested" "no, god no i-i was just wondering that's all" raimundo said in a panic then he started to turn really red. she looked at him funny "ok what ever you say pedrosa" she said. "ok here it is" she added, the wu was hanging up on a wall in a restaurant that had a neet tv and the channel was on 56. "ok as soon as we get in here we'er enemy's again you got that katnappe" yelled kimiko "why, i wouldn't have it and other way" she said smiling. raimundo ran in first "everyone who doesn't want to die or get badly hurt needs to leave how" he yelled to the people in the place, they quickly left including the employees just thin chase and wuya came into the pitcher "oh hi how nice to see you all again" she said. "wate chase and wuya are here to" said katnappe disappointed. "yes who els were you expecting" said chase. "us" said hannibal roy bean and pandabubba"well looks like this is ganna be a all out brawl" said hannibal "i couldn't agree with you more" said pandabubba "how about we all settle this with a little kong fu" said chase "ok i didn't fill like doing a showdown today anyway" said katnappe, omi stated off, he went inside and reached for the mask but chase stopped him, wuya came in to attack omi but was kicked out of the way by clay and the battle just got more intense from their

mean while on channel 56 in the place of alien in the morning "why am i here again dad" asked jack sitting in one of the chair's on the set of the show "because your mom wants me spend time with you, now smile for the camera" he said, "so you didn't do this because you wanted me here" jack asked starting to raise his voice "no son now smile were on in five" said jacks dad getting nervous "but you told me you wanted to spend time with me" jack said getting even louder "i know but i lied " said jacks father smiling to the crowed "and we're on live now" said the man in the back "hi m.r spicer im alien and this mush be your son" said the man who was the star on the show "hold on" jack yelled at the man and turned back to his father./ at the restaurant raimundo heard a familiar voice coming from the tv "is that jack" he added. suddenly everyone kinda stopped what they were doing "its that spicer kid" said hannibal "oh my it is jack" said wuya "how'd he get a tv show before me" katnappe said in spite/ back on the set "jack were on live tv son please don't do this" his father whispered to him nervously "DON'T DO WHAT" jack yelled "ASK YOU TO TAKE AN INTEREST IN ME" he was screaming and it took m.r spicer back a few steps . "YOU KNOW DAD SCNCE THE DAY I WAS BORN ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE WAS THIS, ALWAYS WORKING, NEVER ONCE ASKED ME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, HELL THE ONLY REASON I ENDED UP BABY SITTING IS BECAUSE YOU MADE ME DO IT!, AND NOW BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON ONE OF MY WORST ENEMY'S WHO HAPPENS TO BE A GUY BY THE WAY OH BUT DO YOU CARE NO WHEN I TRY AND TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT YOU JUST PUSH ME ASIDE, ITS PRETTY FREAKING BAD WHEN THOSE XIAOLIN LOSER'S MY ENEMY'S THAT HAVE HATED MY GUTS FOR 8 YEARS CARE MORE ABOUT ME THAN MY OWN FATHER DOSE, DO YOU KNOW CHASE AND WUYA HAVE EVEN NOTICED A CHANGE IN MY BEHAVIOR MORE THAN YOU HAVE AND THEY HARDLY EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT IM ALIVE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT DAD I LIKE GUYS AND YOU KNOW THAT WOMAN I BABY SAT FOR MS PEDROSA IM IN LOVE WITH HER SON RAIMUNDO, HE'S SWEET, KIND,CARING. HE HAS THE MOST AMAZING EYES AND HE CAN CARRY A TWO WAY CONVERSATION FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUETS UNLIKE YOU!" jack screamed shaking with anger jacks father just stood their in shock "j-jack i""save it dad" jack said as he stormed out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

jxr  
xiaolin showdown  
tangle web comb-third arm sash-mantis flip coin-changing chopsticks

everyone in the restaurant stopped fighting and every one just stood their shocked raimundo,kimiko,omi,clay,chase,wuya and katnappe, they couldn't believe what they just heard including hannibal and pandabubba "did i just hear him right" said pandabubba breaking the silence "raimudo did you know something about this" asked katnappe. "i-i had a clue but i wasn't sure" said raimunodo who was blushing pretty freaking hard that every one noticed. "you knew?" asked dojo "no i didn't know" said raimundo "but you just said you had a clue" said wuya "well ya i did b-but i wasn't sure if i was imagining things or" said raimundo before being interrupted "imagining thing's what do you mean by that" asked chase " w-well when me,omi,clay,and kimiko went over to his house t-to check on him and he almost kissed me" said raimundo "and you didn't not tell us" said omi "well no because i wasn't sure" said raimundo " wasn't sure of what " asked kimiko "that he almost kissed me" said raimundo "how do you not know if some kissed you" asked hannible "almost kissed ,not kissed " said raimundo "same difference, partner" said clay"no it's not it's"said raimundo before they heard the bells ring on the door and some one walked in which got everyone's attention "jack, jack please pick up" it was m.r spicer "why am i so stupid" he said, if i'd just had listened to him once" said mr spicer dialing jacks number again. "jack hello jack please just pick up please! " he said putting his head on the table "uumm m.r spicer" he looked up and saw raimundo "hay raimundo is it, whats a kid like you doing out here in tokyo" he asked as he leaned to see the rest of the gang behind him."all ya'll having a party" he asked "no not exactly sir" said clay "i hope this isn't to much to ask of you but can you help me find jack i don't know where he's at and it's getting dark" said m.r spicer raimundo didn't even stop to think about about it "y-yes i'll help you look for him" said raimundo as he sat down in front of m.r spicer "guess i have to go with you" said dojo "well i guess i will to" said said omi joining raimundo "count me in" said clay. "i guess me to" said kimiko "well i guess i can't let the wimp be all alone out their by his self" said wuya "well i do guess i do have to keep a eye on jack after all he does keep a lot of the wu i use and if he were to die i couldn't get it from and no one else" said chase which kinda surprised raimundo and the other's, wuya just smiled. "well we're taking the wu" said hannible. "ok you can have it" said raimundo. "you can't take it wuya and chase" said pandabubba . "that's fine keep it, i hope it serves you well" said chase. "ya me to" said wuya. "wow chase and wuya you are giving up wu" said omi in surprize. "no im giving up one wu to get all other's for myself" said chase looking away from omi trying to look tall and powerful "you do have some good in you i knew it" yelled omi as he hugged chase "get off me" "said chase pushing omi off of him. hannible looked down at the wu he was now holding in his vines he walked over to jack's dad and said "here give it to your wimpy boy he may need it in the futer""hannible?"said pandabubba in question. "wow i never paged you to have a heart" said chase "shut up, i still hate you all with a passion includ'in that red head, whats the big dill anyway no one's completely evil" said hannible "come on pandabubba i know were the eye of truth is if you wanna follow" "ya i guess, hay i hope that kid of yours gets home safe" said pandabubba as him and hannible left. "was that a talking root" asked mr spicer " yes it was ,hay mr spicer" siad katnappe "oh hay wate don't i know you" asked m.r spicer "ya my parets go to your party,si guess i'll help you find him too, im sorry i know i haven't really been around said katnappe" "it's fine now lets go look for jack i can't tell you how happy i am all of you are doing this" said m.r "no problem, ok here's what we'er ganna do chase and wuya you'll look over the west wing, omi and dojo you take the south, clay and kimiko you guys take the east and katnappe you'll take the north me and mr spicer will look where ever els we can look ok" raimudo  
finished "sounds good to me" said wuya.

jack was walking down the street "i can't believe the nerve of my dad, how could he just lie to me like that" said jack as he kicked a can to the side. chase and wuya were walking down the west wing"i can't believe that, that is why he was acting strange" said chase "i know, it's kinda hard to, well believe, i just didn't expect that to be the answer" said wuys. omi and dojo were also talking about the same thing "well that make's a little more sence on what happened" said dojo "yes but it's still hard to grasp the fact that jack like's raimundo i did not even know something like that was possible a boy liking a boy and not a girl, it confuses me a lot, do they even have a term for that" said omi rubbing his chin "you really need to get out of the temple more kid" said dojo. "wow my dady would have made me into the a flapjack for saying anything like that" said clay "ya i can't even began to imagine how jack must of felt" said kimiko "im with ya on that one" said clay" raimundo was walking down the street with his head down and deep in thoght thin someone bumped into his shoulder "hay watch it!" the guy snapped. he turned around to say something smart but then he stopped when he recognized that trench coat from behind "jack" he said hoping he was right jack turned around "raimundo? what are you doing here" asked jack surprised. "o-oh umm well me and the other's w-were here for wu" said raimundo blushing. just thin it started to rain raimundo let out a sneeze "come on loser lets get out of this rain" said jack as he grabbed raimundo's arm and drug him into a small ally way,they sat down on the steps and their was a small platform above them which stopped them from getting wet. "so w-why are you here" asked raimundo. "because my dad dragged me here, just about the same reason why i ended up helping you take care of your stupid family" said jack leaning back on the door behind them "oh r-really " said raimundo he didn't really wanna let jack know he knew he was kind afraid of his reaction. "ya you know raimundo you and those dwebs have it so great, no matter what you guy's always have someone to talk to, someone who will listen to you when you need it" said jack. just then jack's phone went off he pulled it out and looked at it and turned it off thin he put it back in his pocket "you know jack i know your really mad at your dad but im sure if you just talk to him" said raimundo "what do you know, you only meet him once" said jack still leaning against the door "that's not true i meet him twice as a matter of fact he came in trying to call you. after your huge fight on tv" said raimundo but as soon as raimundo let it slip he wished he could take it all back. jack was taking back "w-wate you saw that" jack asked surprised turning bright red, jacks heart was beating very fast. "w-well i mean, i-i-i did" said raimundo turning red as well  
jack for five minuets didn't say anything "s-soo y-you know" jack finally managed to say. "ya -i-i know" said raimundo " a-aand your nnot up set" asked jack. "n-no not really i-i mean it's strange and unexpected very unexpected b-but me and -the other's""other's" said jack interrupting raimundo ""well -y-you see m-me kimiko,omi,clay,dojo,-c-chase -wuya k-katnappe-hannibl roy bean a-and pandabubba s-saw it on the tv in the -place- i mean- we where fighting a-and-i-i-i-i-i-i-i" raimundo was stuttering at this point, jack put his hand on raimundo's shoulder's and leaned in and kissed him and i mean really kissed him. a tong in the mouth and everything raimundo pushed jack back of him "j-j-j-jack!" said raimundo red as a tomato and stunned. "w-what i had to s-shut you up some how" said jack crossing his arm's."look lets just go find my dad ok" said jack getting up.

kimiko,clay,dojo,omi,chase,wuya katnappe, and m.r spicer were all in the restaurant wateing out the rain, "sorry we didn't find him" said katnappe "ya we couldn't find him ether" said kimkio "us ether" said wuya "he's just as irritating to find as he is on one of our usual showdown's"said chase "it's ok kid's it's all my fault, im a terrible father, Hellen was right i should have paid more attention to him as a child heck i should have payed more attention to him in these past couple of week's if only he were here, i'd tell him that i love him, and that accept the fact that he swing's both way's and the fact he like's that raimundo kid" said mr spicer putting both hands on his face. "just the they heard the bells ring on the door, everyone looked towards the door and sure enough their stood jack and raimundo "jack!" yelled m.r spicer as he got up from his chair and raced to his son hugging him lovingly. this took jack by surprize because his dad never hugged him before not like this "hi dad" jack said unsure of what to say. wuya and chase stood up and walked over to jack, jack kinda stood their looking at them "well we see your ok i guess we'll be going then" said wuya "you guy's stayed to make sure i was ok" asked jack "don't get your hopes up spicer, i only need you for your shen gang wu if you were to die i wouldn't have any other place to get it " said chase . "hay dweb" yelled katnappe "oh great what are you doing here" said jack "trying to save your but" she said punching his in the arm. "awww don't hit me their i bruise like a peach" he said rubbing the spot where she punched him . "hay jack" said clay coming up to him kimiko omi and dojo followed behind him. "im glad to see ya safe you had all of our hats in a twist" said clay. "ya jack" said kimiko "i was indeed worried also" said omi "ya spicer couldn't give us a warning first kid" said dojo jack smiled at the little dragon, "son im soo glad to see you safe im so sorry jack" m.r spicer said. "it's ok dad" said jack " please, ,raimundo,chase all of you allow me thank you by giving you all ride's home on my jet plane" said m.r spicer. "really" said kimiko "oh i have never been in a jet plane, this should be most fun" said omi jumping up and down. "i guess me and chase will join you" said wuya  
"ya me to i have nothing better to do anyway" said katnappe. "great i'll call steven and let him know were having guest's"" said jack's father smiling once again.

" i have to admit spicer this is actually very entertaining" said wuya sitting in a soft chair drinking white wine. "yes i agree, im actually having a good time" added chase "ya jack we've never seen this side of you before, your actually kinda funny " said kimiko "ya well im full of surprises" said jack smiling. "ya and heart attacks" said clay, everyone giggled besides chase he just smiled "hay jack do you mind if i ask you a question" asked omi "ya sure" said jack "i am still a little confused about the you being in love with raimundo thing will you please explain it to me" said omi completely clueless of what he just done. the air in the room became more tense. and everyone kinda stopped talking, jack blushed with embarrassment and it became very awkward. "umm omi pal, that's a very sensitive topic" dojo leaned over and said in omi's ear " "what i do not understand how can a topic be sensitive" said omi out loud. "i-it's ok omi dosn't know any better" said jack looking at the floor with his hand behind his head trying to avoid eye contact with raimundo or anyone els as much as possible. "well omi" jack began to explain "see omi , it's kinda like -u-umm , the way a boy and a girl fill-fills about each other, only i fill that way with raimundo" said jack finishing his sentence and swallowing hard. "oh now i understand is that why you saved his life and almost kissed him" said omi. "y-ya,.." jack said "sorry about that r-raimundo and the kiss in the ally way" jack said blushing even harder. "i-it's ok, to my surprise i think i enjoyed it a little" said raimundo thinking out loud not realizing what he had just said. kimiko,clay,jack,katnappe,dojo,chase and wuya. gave a look of shock at raimundo "is he flirting with me" jack said in his head. thin raimundo became wide eyed because he just realized what he just said and started stuttering "n-no that's not what i meant , i-it just felt soft , n-n-ot it it, but your tongue , your tongue felt soft, i-i-i-i mean" said raimundo trying to use his words suddenly jack's dad came into the room "hay raimundo you and you friends can get off now were just outside the temple" said m.r spicer smiling "oh thank god" said raimundo quickly running out and into the temple. jacks father became confused "did i miss something" he asked "umm not really" said kimiko "thanks for the ride m.r spicer" said clay "buy the way m.r spicer it was nice meeting you" said omi bowing and leaving the plane with dojo behind him. "ok Steve take us up" yelled m.r spicer to the driver of the plane, it was still a little quite only,katnappe,wuya and chase were on the plane now alone with jack. "you know jack i think raimundo might like you back" said katnappe  
jack didn't say anything he just smiled, blushed and let out a giggle.

raimundo, omi, caly,kimiko and dojo didn't talk for the rest of the night and at dinner time they were all quite "why so quite young ones" said master fung coming in to the room "umm just, we just are" said dojo, "i thought it was because jack was in love with raimundo and kissed him in the ally" said omi "what?" said master fung surprized. "omi you really need to know what not to say in a room full of people" said kimiko "jack spicer?" asked master fung "oh yes and raimundo said he enjoyed it very much" said omi smiling omi was really just trying help the situation, master fung looked at raimundo and he sat down at the table "this is the first i am hearing of this, this very alarming news" said master fung to raimundo "raimundo if i may ask, is this what jack has been up set about, and is this true" asked master fung "yes" said raimundo said blushing "soooo ... do you like him back" asked clay. "what no, he's a boy and i like girls!" said raimundo "well jack liked girls until a few months ago" said omi ."maybe you are having the same problem jack was" omi added "what no i mean i liked his kiss and jack is a little cute but, wate no that's not what i meant" raimundo said flustered. "i think that's is what you meant" said clay "ok,ok,guys stop and let raimundo breath" said kimiko. "look raimundo we love you kid, i don't know about any one else here but if you do have umm fillings for jack, i'll still think of you the same way i do now" said dojo looking off to the side. "i will as well" said omi "me to rai" said kimiko "im right their with ya buddy" said clay "you should already know i will accept any choice you make on this" said master fung "i don't know just, let me sleep on it" said raimundo as he got up and went to his bed room.

the next morning the young monks were doing their choir's and suddenly they heard knock on the door " i wonder who that could be" asked omi. "maybe its a mussel for you mouth" said raimundo.  
"for the last time, i am sorry i did not know that you did not want me to tell master fung" said omi, omi and raimundo continued to argue" i'll get it " said clay as he sighed,he walked over to the door and opened it "jack!" clay exclaimed "o-oh ya hi i was wondering if raimundo was around" jack asked blushing "oh umm ya, you wanna come in" aksed clay "ya i guess" said jack as he came in.  
raimundo and omi both stopped fighting when they saw jack "hay jack" said kimiko "oh hello jack spicer what brings you here" asked omi "umm not much, umm hay raimundo can we talk" jack asked. raimundo just stood thier like a dear in head lights, clay nugeing raimundo "rai" he said pushing a little to hard and raimundo stubled into jack. jack caught him in his arms just in the right  
position and raimundo found him self once again close to jack's face just then master fung walked in the room "hey raimundo i need you two sweep the " master fung started off but stopped him self when he saw jack and raimundo. he gave raimundo a understanding soft smile and said " never mind i'll take care of it" then he walked out of the room. "umm lets go out side" said raimundo  
jack and raimundo walked out side "so" jack started of "yesterday was crazy hu" he said blushing. " ya it was" said raimundo. "why are we here again " asked wuya "i wanted to see what happends" said chase leaning up against a tree, pointing to jack and raimundo "HAY THATS" chase covered her mouth "be quite your going to blow our cover" said chase. him and wuya were standing behind a tree and a few bushes, "move your head omi" said kimiko "move my head, why do you not just move over" said omi "you guy's both move over, i can't see anything" said clay "hay hush up we'er ganna get caught" said doj

"so i was just wondering, if maybe you, well you liked me the same way i liked you" said jack raimundo blushed and he was embarrassment "w-well i-i-i, maybe" he said looking to the ground and with his hand on his neck. "is it ok if i kiss you again" asked jack. "w-well y-yesss i guess i would be fine with me" said raimundo blushing even more "ok" said jack smiling and he kissed raimundo softly then jack pulled away "you have the most amazing eye's" jack said to him as he sat down "i hope this isn't to much but will you sit down and watch the cloud with me" asked jack  
"w-well yes" raimundo said sitting down next to jack indian stile jack put his hand on raimundo's hand and they both sat and watched the clouds together

END :D


End file.
